Mitchell Van Morgan 9/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan 9. =Credits= ARZEST Corporation Producer *Yoji Ishii Directors *Naoto Ohshima *Yutaka Sugano Game Design *Tomohide Hayashi *Mikio Kume Program Directors *Yūki Hatakeyama *Shinji Iseki *Minoru Ogawa Programming *Kenji Miyakawa *Kouichi Watanabe Art Director *Masamichi Harada Graphic Design *Yoshihide Sasagawa *Akira Kokai *Kōki Mogi *Hiroyuki Kawaguchi Tose Co., Ltd. Director *Toshimichi Wada Main Planner *Aiko Fujino Network Planner *Kana Inagaki Main Designer *Tsuyoshi Yamaue Main Programmer *Takayuki Iwakura Localize Programmer *Naoki Nakamura Mini-Boss & Boss Programmer *Yoshinori Tsukuda Network Programmer *Atsuo Higuchi Sound Advisor *Hidenori Miyanaga Music Programmers *Masaya Tsunemoto *Eri Yasuda Sound Effect Programmers *Yoshiaki Kimura *Hirohito Tsujii *Tomokazu Hirota Special Thanks *Akihiro Takimoto *Naoki Kamiyama *Masahito Kanmuri *all TOSE staff Extra Adviser *Takumi Hosoyama THQ President & CEO *Brian J. Farrell Senior Vice President *Doug Clemmer Director of Product Development *Peter Armstrong Senior Producer *David Sapienza Associate Producer *Carlos Aguilar Divisional Vice President Marketing *Nicole Yolitz Armstrong Sr. Product Marketing Manager *Kirsten Nielsen Product Marketing Manager *Tia Wucher Creative *John Gamades *Jessica Klaustermeier *Michael Tschimperle *Beau Nordby Special Thanks *James Robrahn *Greg Stutsman *Michael Tschimperle *Tony Schumacher THQ Quality Assurance VP, Product Development *Richard Browne Senior QA Manager *Michael Motoda QA Supervisors *Jeff Braun *Anne Farmer Senior QA Lead *Sal Urena QA Leads *Robert Faria *Jared Beauchamp Senior Testers *Eric Dalehite *Nolan Ellis Testers *Lars Bakke *Colin Bannon *Adam Benson *Edward Buckley *Chris Flores *Jay Chaney *Matt Fenwick *Andres Hernandez *Patrick Jarrett *Ricardo Jimenez *Tyler Johnston *Elisha Miller *Hector Reyna *Luis E. Salas *John Schulenburg *Zack Watson *Erika Wehrly *Jesse West Debug *THQ Hockey Club *THQ PD Team *Avatar: The Last Airbender (GBA) Team *Nickelodeon Animation Team *Mitchell Van Morgan series core Team THQ International VP, European & UK Marketing *Richard Williams Head of Marketing, UK & Europe *Jon Rooke Head of PR, UK & Europe *Sam Forrest Head of Digital, UK & Europe *Huw Beynon Product Marketing Manager *Mark Cook THQ Japan General Manager, Asia Online and Japan *Tim Page Operations Manager *Manae Kobayashi Product Manager *Medhi Camoin Licensing Manager *Medhi Camoin Project Manager, Localization *Yuki Kokubo Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Premium Games Production Vice President *David Bergantino Associate Producer *Jason VanDeWalle Production Coordinator *Charles J. Carr Business Development and Marketing Vice President *Shaan Kandawalla Director *Yaacov Barselah Marketing Manager *Zohray Hoitsma Marketing Coordinator *Joey Gartner Nickelodeon Creative Resources Director, Copy / Content *Debra Krassner Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Michael Mucci Music Original Music *MITCHELL Project Music Team (Viacom Networks Japan K.K.) *Victor Rodriguez (THQ) *Steve Horowitz (Nickelodeon) Copyright . *THQ Inc., ARZEST and TOSE are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright., All rights reserved. ©2011 *Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Van Morgan 9 and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Excessively published by THQ Inc. Developed by ARZEST Corporation. THQ and the THQ logo is a registered trademarks or/ trademarks of THQ Inc. All rights reserved. Licensed by Nintendo. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 9